Isabelle Plays with Hair Dye
by Alicefreak101
Summary: Isabelle gets bored one day and plays with hair dye. This is a one shot.


Isabelle Plays with Hair Dye

**A/N Okay so this a one shot I thought of one day. I got really bored and just thought of it. I hope you like it. Take the risk and read it.**

**This is my first Mortal Instruments story or one shot. Let me know if I should write more Mortal Instruments stories in the review box.**

It was a beautiful day at the New York Institute. Clary and Jace were off on a date, and Magnus and Alec were off doing who knows what. Simon was off with his band rehearsing. That meant Isabelle was all alone at the institute doing nothing. She couldn't hang out with Simon at the institute seeing that he can't go into the instutute cause he is damned. No one was around to talk to her or train with her. So Isabelle decided to do something that would not be boring at all. She decided to go to the store and buy some hair dye. She gets to the store and she looks at all of the hair colors she could dye her hair with. There were all sorts of colors, blue, brown, pink, red, green, purple, and blonde hair dye. She looks at the products and she decides to buy all of the exotic hair dyes. As soon as she got home, she went into her bathroom and sat down on her vanity stool. She got the first color out and started dying a few strands of hair blue. She continued to do the same with the other four hair colors, until she was finally done. She cleaned up the mess she made, and by the time she finished cleaning she heard voices down the corridor. She opened her door, and saw Alec, and Magnus coming down the hall towards her. So she shuts her bedroom door and acts like nothing happened at all.

"Izzy I know you're in there open up this door." Alec said banging on the door.

"It's unlocked." Isabelle said while sitting on her bed.

Alec opens up the door and his mouth widens when he saw his sisters hair.

"By the Angel what did you do to your hair?"

Isabelle just smiled and said.

"I was really bored."

He just started laughing so loud that it caused the Magnus to walk in.

"What's going...by the angel what the hell did you do to your hair." Magnus said trying not to laugh.

"I was really bored, and there was nothing else to do but do this."

"You're so weird, even if you're my sister." Alec said trying to hold back his laughter.

Isabelle too just started laughing.

"So where is Jace and Clary?" Magnus asked.

"On a date, its their two year anniversary since they've been going out."

"Oh that's right."

"Just wait till they get home and see your hair." Alec said

"Hun you've got to admit it kind of looks cute on her. I mean I don't think I would add that many colors in my hair, but I would do something like that." Magnus said.

"Yeah I guess so, but you would look cuter with hair like that." Alec said and then kissed him.

"Ah get a room you two."

They just laughed. Finally Jace and Clary came back to the institute, and they found Alec, and Magnus in Isabelle's room.

"Hey what are you guys doing in Izzy's room?" Jace asked.

They moved out of the way so Jace and Clary could see what was going on.

"By the Angel Iz what did you do to your hair?" Clary asked.

"I got bored so I decided to go to the store and buy all of these exotic hair colors and dye my hair."

Clary just burst out laughing. Isabelle grabbed a hard object from her bedside table and threw it at Clary.

"OW what the hell was that for?" Clary said rubbing her head.

"For laughing at me."

"Sorry."

"Yeah you better be."

"So when are you going to dye your hair back to your normal hair color?" Jace asked.

"Tonight I guess, but I have to go back to the store and buy black hair dye."

"Well then go buy the hair dye cause I'm tired of looking at this colorfull hair, the fact that it's getting kind of boring to look at." Jace said.

"Fine I'll go now and put my hair back to my normal hair color."

Isabelle gets up from the bed and she leaves the institute and she goes back to the store and buys black hair dye. As soon as she gets back to the institute, she goes into her bathroom and she dyes her hair back to her normal hair color.

"From now on we are going to make sure you stay away from hair dye and never go near it again." Alec said.

"What if I want to go blonde or any other natural hair color, then can I go near hair dye?" Isabelle asked.

"No cause we know that you will just do what you just did again." Magnus said.

"Fine, I'll stay away from the hair dye."

With that Isabelle stayed away from the hair dye, and she never dyed her hair again with exotic hair colors again.

The End.


End file.
